<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the Fenton Revealer by Batchick20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162367">the Fenton Revealer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batchick20/pseuds/Batchick20'>Batchick20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack and Danny Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Danny is really... danny about getting shot, I also keep adding tags as i think of them, Jack messes up, Jack shoots Danny, Jack-Centric, Jazz makes some good points, Maddie kinda told him to, Mentions of Blood, New invention, Unresolved, as always, danny gets a little loopy from it, he doesn't blame them at all, im in a mood, minor mentions of pain medication for legit reasons, no real ending, not many details, she is also NOT okay with Danny getting shot, slight injury description, they also should have called 911, wrote this instead of sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batchick20/pseuds/Batchick20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he and Maddie notice that Danny reacts oddly to Jack's new invention, they decide that he must be overshadowed. To free their son Jack shoots him with the Fenton Revealer hoping to force the ghost out. When the weapon instead severely injures Danny, Maddie rushes to do first aid while Jack mostly tries to get over his shock and guilt long enough to get his wife and son what they need.</p>
<p>There is slight mentions of blood and an injury, but not enough for a true warning. The descriptions are also really brief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack and Danny Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the Fenton Revealer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know which one is darker: This story or the last in this series. Or maybe they are equally dark just in different ways? IDK. I'm in a mood. And tired. <br/>Also thanks to MagicalEevee and NikiSpade for your inputs on the fanfiction I am iffy about writing that I mentioned in Pieces of an Unwanted Puzzle. I really appreciate it. I am probably going to write it and just take it as I go since it will be a bit out of my comfort zone. <br/>Also, thanks to everyone who comments on my stories! They have all been really sweet, funny, and or insightful. You guys rock. I am trying to get back into writing after a year break (I think it was a year??) so reading your nice comments has really helped motivate me to write again.</p>
<p>I do not own Danny Phantom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If ever asked whether or not he would knowingly and willingly injure one of his children, Jack Fenton would give a resounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He would rather hurt himself than injure one of his kids. His family was everything to him. He would even risk working with vile ghosts if it meant saving his wife and children from danger! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack will be the first to admit he isn’t perfect. He is clumsy, over-excited, loud, often oblivious… he could go on all day. Should he have thought that his new ghost hunting weapon could do </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> harm to his son? Under normal circumstances, he would have to say no. The Fenton Revealer was meant to force ghosts out of their overshadowed hosts. No harm would come to the human whether or not a ghost had actually been residing inside their body. He had tested it out on himself just to be sure of this. As for the effect it would have on the ghost, it hadn’t gone through field trials yet so he wasn’t sure. It was fully possible that no harm would come to the ghost. It was also plausible that the ghost would be severely damaged, in which case he would need to tone down the weapon’s strength. He wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>study then obliterate</span>
  </em>
  <span> ghosts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His and Maddie’s research would never progress if they did it the other way around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when he was showing the Fenton Revealer to Danny, Jack had seen no harm in pointing the gun-like weapon at the teenaged boy. Immediately Danny started to panic which drew Maddie downstairs. Seeing the slight squint to her eyes he knew she had reached the same conclusion he did:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The only reason for Danny to seem so frightened was if there was a ghost overshadowing him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, with his wife’s nod of approval, Jack fired the Fenton Revealer at his son to get the ectoplasmic </span>
  <em>
    <span>abomination</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of him. When </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> ghost popped out from his son and instead there was a cry of pain and green smoke coming from Danny’s shoulder Jack immediately knew he messed up as the Fenton revealer fell from his hands. He messed up </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> time. Danny fell to the floor on his back and held the hand attached to his good shoulder over the blast site. Jack had been aiming for his chest but given the outcome, he was glad he was such a horrible shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie immediately kneeled beside their son to see what the damage was. His normally white and red shirt was now mostly red with green speckled around. She yelled for Jack to get the first aid kit. Not being able to move at first, Jack felt his breathing pick up in panic until his son’s pain-stricken voice reached his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, I’m… I’m okay. Can you j-just get M-mom the first aid k-kit? One-once it’s all c-cleaned I’m s-sure it’ll n-not look s-s-so b-bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Running down to the lab for the big industrial first aid kit, Jack felt his hands tremble as he brought the two-foot-tall case to the kitchen where his wife and son were waiting. Maddie immediately got to work removing Danny’s shirt as gently as she could. Jack’s next task was getting water and clean towels so she could try and wipe the blood away. This was done faster than getting the case and it was soon clear that the wound needed pressure applied to stop the bleeding. Jack was told to do this as Maddie got the supplies ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The father didn’t even realize that he was muttering under his breath until a hand touched one of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-i-it’s o-ok-kay. I-I kn-kn-o-ow y-you d-d-di’n m-mean t-t-to.” Danny stuttered severely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearly, his son was in severe pain and at high risk of going into shock. Maddie made him pull his hands away and deemed the blood flow stopped enough to tend to the injury. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack wasn’t sure exactly how much time passed before Danny’s wound was dressed. Maddie had given their son something strong for pain so at the very least the brunt of it was gone. Danny insisted on sitting up on his own despite his parents’ objections. He ended up standing and moving to sit at the kitchen table. Blood was spread on the floor where he had been lying and to keep busy Maddie got to cleaning it as well as putting the unused medical supplies away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While this was going on, the front door opened to reveal Jazz returning from the library.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh crap, what happened?” She rushed forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad’s new ‘vention doesn’t like me.” Danny, who wasn’t yet visible to her yet, answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slurred slightly which was either because of the pain, blood loss, or medication.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We thought Danny’s fear towards the new weapon was suspicious so I had your father shoot him with it.” Maddie explained to her daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>you--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We thought he was overshadowed. The weapon wasn’t supposed to hurt your brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>shot</span>
  </em>
  <span> him? Was the weapon even tested to make sure it is safe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tested it on myself. I don’t know why it hurt Danny.” Jack’s voice broke. “If I had known--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your inventions </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> react to Danny. Didn’t you two think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>just maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> this one would too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“J’zz. S’op. I’m fiiiiine.” Danny sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is he talking funny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave him some medication for the pain. It might be making him a little loopy.” Maddie replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> luppy. I’m jus’... um…” Danny trailed off and seemed to have no intention of finishing that thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. Just great. I’m going to get him into bed. We will finish this conversation later. Ugh! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot</span>
  </em>
  <span> believe you guys!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny easily followed his big sister to the living room, up the stairs, and to his room. Jack and Maddie could hear her speaking under her breath and Danny not so quietly denying something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack sat on the floor with his back against the cabinets. Knees pulled up and head in hands the gravity of his actions finally fully hit him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> his own child. He hadn’t meant to. Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he didn’t mean to. He really should have known better. Jazz was right. Their equipment always reacted to Danny. He should have realized that this would be no different. Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was why he had been so scared of the Fenton Revealer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> had known.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was only fourteen. A fourteen-year-old and a sixteen-year-old knew better than him. He had been too over-eager. Again. He saw what he wanted to. Again. He screwed up. Again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting his head he looked to where Danny had lay injured on the ground. Even though the teen was upstairs and the blood was mostly clean, Jack still found that his statement was directed at the vacant spot on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>